cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Créole
Créole ''' [Stats] '''Official Flag of Créole Team Color Multi-Colored Founders PhysicsJunky, Arcturus Jefferson, FeynmanFan Founded May 1st 2009 / August 3rd 2009 Welcome to the Créole CyberNations wiki page. Please note that all information related to the Créole on the CyberNations wiki is unofficial and for reference only. Thank you. Conspectus Créole Charter Créole is a small unaligned alliance protected independently through edict by both Farkistan & The New Polar Order. The alliance may be considered fully neutral by charter (quoted below) but does not neatly fit the established archetype and is best considered semi-neutral. ::"It is the belief of this alliance that formal treaties draw emphasis away from the actual bonds of friendship that serve as a connection between alliances and replaces them with legal formality. Too often treaties have been proliferated in the place of ongoing intimacy and served merely as a formula to engage or withdraw from conflicts at will, a right that we regard as already manifest in our sovereignty, often to cowardly or opportunistic ends. The alliance of Créole thusly forswears the signing of any treaty large or small and will let circumstance, affection, our beliefs and our honor serve and guide us in our affairs." It is the unusual practice and distinguishing feature of Créole to grant majority access forum masking to a fair number of friendly diplomats and old friends. Créole believes this large body of active foreigners, several times larger than the alliance itself in fact, plays a key role in the vitality of internal discussions and the overall sense of community the alliance projects. The reality that most Créole members have involved careers reaching back into the GWI and GWII eras, combined with the high level of those that self describe as "retired" amongst both guests and members of the alliance, contributes heavily to the overall nature of the alliance and maintaining a friendly feel amongst guests from divergent political centers. In concern to Créole's name and flag (quoted from the OWF). ::Q: May I ask what are your relations with the theme of "créole culture" ? I see the heraldic lily (french symbol of royalty) on a black background... but maybe your titles reflect that theme... ::A:'' The fleur-de-lis is symbolic of a lot of things and in its most basic form is actually prehistoric. As you correctly guessed we're invoking it in relation to the French origination of our name. It's a symbol commonly appropriated by Cajun, Quebecois, and Créole cultures within North America.'' ::At the more abstract end of things we choose the name and symbolism for Créole's direct translation (roughly given as creative birth or creation) and the fleur-de-lis for its more religious lilium inter spinas interpretation (albeit with no actual relation to Mary or Christianity in general, we have some strong humanists in the alliance). On the more practical end of things Créole cultures (there are more than one, despite common association) are mixed societies taking hold of various qualities from their originating cultures. We found this to be an excellent portrayal of how we see ourselves. ::Barring the convenient visual branding we are not a themed alliance. Brief History Créole's founding members are ex-FCC government dating back to the pre-Citadel era. Despite several of these members being an active part of the bloc's founding, internal disagreements within both the alliance and bloc eventually led to their departure to Farkistan where they had close ties and several had served previously as ambassadors. As a result of this Créole has strong roots and culture borrowed from both alliances. It is worth noting that talks within this core group concerning the creation of a new small neutral alliance can be traced back as far as August 2007. During formation Créole came together under the heavily ex-Fark Aloha alliance affiliation, operating separate forums and some level of a dual membership system before launching out of their own officially on August 3rd under independent protective edicts from both The Liquor Cabinet & Farkistan. This decision was reached to take advantage of Aloha's earlier launch date and was seen as mutually beneficial due to the close ties between members of both alliances . This mingled history however has somewhat blurred the creation date of Créole, which may be taken as early as May 1st when the alliance's first forums were launched, notably as Aloha later went into decline with several members coming to join Créole. The alliance accepts August 3rd, 2009 as its true genesis despite having officially received diplomats for months beforehand, as it marks the first clear and unambiguous moment Créole existed in its proper form. On September 18th, 2009 The Liquor Cabinet's protective edict concerning Créole was quietly transferred over to The New Polar Order, making Créole one of few, if not the first, alliances in CyberNations to be protected by two un-allied top ten alliances simultaneously. Links *Créole Forums *Notice of Protected Status *Protected Status Shift (tLC->NpO) Category:Alliances